Many applications, such as email applications, instant messaging applications, social network applications and/or web-browser applications may allow a user to send and receive messages and/or emails, view social media and/or view websites. The applications may be configured to present content. However, the applications may be limited in capabilities for content presentation and/or may require the installation and/or opening of one or more separate applications to enable the presentation of dynamic content.